The present invention relates to a semiconductor chip, a semiconductor wafer, a semiconductor device and a method of manufacturing the same, a circuit board, and an electronic instrument.
A semiconductor device in three-dimensional mounting form has been developed. It is known in the art that penetrating electrodes are formed in semiconductor chips, and the semiconductor chips are stacked to bond the penetrating electrodes. In a conventional structure, a measure to prevent occurrence of short circuits between the stacked semiconductor chips is insufficient. An insulating layer may be formed on the surface of the semiconductor chip on which the penetrating electrodes are formed. In this case, the gap for filling the space between the stacked semiconductor chips with an underfill material is reduced.